


dragon's princess || marauders

by lxpinnelly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, First War with Voldemort, James Potter & Lily Evans Potter Live, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Multi, Peter Pettigrew is a Marauder, Polyamorous Character, Pre-First War with Voldemort, Regulus Black Lives, his betrayal hurts for some reason u know, the Gibbethons hits different, wattpad is shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:41:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxpinnelly/pseuds/lxpinnelly
Summary: where the Dragon'sprincess falls in lovewith Remus Lupinand Sirius Black.─remus lupin x oc x sirius black─lxpinnelly  © 2021
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Mary Macdonald/Emmeline Vance, Peter Pettigrew/Original Character(s), Regulus Black/Original Male Character(s), Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. DRAGON'S PRINCESS

❝ **I will take what is mine**  
 **with fire and blood** ❞

_𝐂𝐋𝐀𝐈𝐑𝐄𝐓𝐓𝐄_ _𝐆𝐈𝐁𝐁𝐄𝐓𝐇𝐎𝐍_ _is not a typical girl. Not in the sense that she doesn't like to wear dresses or wear pink things,_ _Clairette_ _loves wearing_ _dresses and expensive fine silks. It's more in the sense that she's a dragon-loving witch, a dragon princess, to be clear. With a natural resistance to fire,_ _Clairette_ _has been among dragons for as long as she can remember._

_Raised in royalty, destined to go to_ _Durmstrang_ _,_ _Clairette_ _ends up at Hogwarts. Making mischief and jokes with her friends, the girl falls in love with two of her closest friends: Remus Lupin and Sirius Black._

_emilia clarke as_   
**CLAIRETTE** **GAEA BERENICE CORDELIA** **COSIMA** **ELOISE GWYNETH** **GIBBETHON**

❝ **I love them, and not in a platonic way.** ❞

ben barnes **sirius black  
** ****andrew garfield **remus lupin**

aaron taylor-johnson **james potter**  
dane dehaan **peter** **pettigrew**  
sophie skelton **lily evans**  
alicia silverstone **marlene mckinnon**  
nathalie emmanuel **dorcas** **meadowes**  
tiana tolstoi **emmeline vance**  
natalia castellar **mary macdonald**  
carey mulligan **alice fortescue**  
jim sturgees **frank** **longbottom**  
louis garrel **severus snape**

henry cavill **richard** **gibbethon**  
sarah gadon **helena** **gibbethon**  
harry lloyd **louis** **gibbethon**

❝ **author's note** ❞

Hello! Good morning, afternoon, evening, whenever you are reading this. I hope you are well; you have had water, eaten what you need and got enough sleep. First, this is a poly amorous fic: if you don't like it, you are totally invited to remove this story from your library.

It has graphic content (violence, language, abuse, kinks, sexual relations). It contains dark / disturbing content. I am not romanticizing anything dark, or disturbing thing I write. 

If it is something that can generate a problem or remind someone of something, I will clarify it with a warning at the beginning and surely before the scene occurs. Again, I do not intend to romanticize anything, or generate any disturbance.

Harry Potter and his universe do not belong to me. If it was like that, Remus and Sirius would still be alive and married. 


	2. the girl in white

Dawn had always been an earlier phase on the great island of Gibbethon, but this day seemed to be one of the first in centuries. The sun hit the gigantic island hard, but that did not stop the huge breezes of coldness that swept up the last column of the castle.

The soldiers and guardians led all the individuals to their dwellings, and the servants of the main family did not leave the castle or were forced; either way, the king forced them to stay there.

The royal family, the Gibbethons, had ruled the island since ancient times; one of the few families that stayed true to its principles and always tried to maintain order above all. Living in that place meant following written rules and guidelines constantly repeated by the ruler.

Richard and Helena had ruled that island for almost 20 years now, and despite being in their good forties, their looks hadn't changed since they were 30. Mrs. Gibbethon even looked younger than that.

King Gibbethon was a powerless man, with his muscled muscles and stony expressions. His golden eyes stared hard at anyone other than his family. His platinum hair, almost a white color, was kept below his shoulders. His strong temperament was known among the villages and regions, his overprotection with children and wife had always been something notorious, and everyone knew they should not be messed with if they did not want to end up with their heads executed. His magic was powerful; he had never touched a wand in his life. It all came out of his hands. Durmstrang had received it with pride, and it came out with the best marks. The dragons respected him, and they always lowered their heads, crouched on the ground when he passed, like all the other commoners.

Although the kings of powerful families had multiple love affairs, Richard had always remained faithful to his marriage, his eyes and heart only on Helena Chauvet.

They had married at 18, months after leaving Durmstrang and she from Beauxbatons. At first they had been a forced marriage, united by power, but the months passed and they ended up falling in love. By the time they had their first child, Louis, they were completely in love with each other.

Helena Gibbethon, who had been Chauvet when she was single, was a beautiful woman. She was a half Veela, completely beautiful; her hair was blond, not very long, but long enough to curl it to her shoulders. Her blue eyes were accented with dark curved lashes, and her thin lips were almost always painted with a red lipstick. Her face did not have any imperfections, and her body lagged neither, being a masterpiece of art. With an hourglass shape, and a height of 5'7, Helena stood out among all the women. Also, she was very intelligent, and unlike her husband, Helena was not that cold, and preferred to go on the warm-neutral side.

The couple were already 38 years old, their first child had been born when they were both 23; Louis - _a thousand names_ \- Gibbethon had been one of the few miracles the couple had ever had.

The 15-year-old was a replica of his father, but with his mother's eyes. He was part Veela for his mother, but his father's genes ruled in him. His platinum hair had recently been trimmed to the end of his neck, over his shoulders. Both men and women had been drawn to him, and the marriage contracts had fallen like a lake, but both Louis and his parents rejected all those proposals; the least he had in mind was fixing a marriage at fifteen.

Later, at 27, little Clairette arrived.

She had already turned 11 and was one of the most beautiful children the world could have: the Veela part in her was most notorious than the Veela part in her brother. The combination of the genes was a perfect mix in her. Her hair was very long, down to her waist, and it was pure white: not a trace of her father's platinum, or her mother's blonde. Her eyebrows were a shade of brown, but not too dark and not too light. Her eyes were the strangest thing, being a freezing blue color, so much so it seemed gray. Of the whole family, she was the closest to the dragons, so it was very common to see her near the area where those animals rested: and it was even more normal to see her surrounded by animals, or watching over the eggs that had to hatch.

The wind seemed to get stronger as the father and his daughter walked through the vast forest, however; they cared very little, as they continued walking calmly. The girl tightened the knot that joined the blue cape she was wearing, so that the fabric was tight enough to cover her arms.

Her father looked at her with his golden eyes, which on that sunny day seemed light orange. The two continued on their way, reaching the area of the dragons.

"Your mother and I have had a meeting today."

Clairette glanced at him quickly, having to tilt her head up.

He didn't tell her much about that sort of thing, preferring that she just focus on her studies: there was plenty of time to learn about meetings and obligations as the future queen of the Isle.

"You well know that I went to Durmstrang, like your brother is doing now. Your mother went to Beauxbatons, so logically you would go to one of those two schools." The girl nodded, not sure where the conversation was going. The wind seemed to relax slightly. "But today, early in the morning, we got a letter requesting a meeting. A meeting about your education."

"If I may ask, father. A letter from where? As far as I know, I have been very calm and have caused no trouble other than a joke with Louis."

Richard held back a laugh, but his eyes caught a spark of amusement as they entered the Dragon Egg Hall.

The eggs were left there while the older Dragons went to guard or hunt. The room was familiar, so no one but the Gibbethons could get through.

Father and daughter took position in front of the little Dragons yet unborn. Surrounded by candles, the eggs went still in the heat.

"We have had a meeting with Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts."

"The school in Britain, father?"

"Exactly, my daughter." Richard said, as she took a cotton ball and instructed her to do the same. Together, they cleaned the shells. "He has invited you to his school."

Clairette halted and turned her head towards her father calmly.

"But father, that's a long way off. What if dragons are born without me here?"

"I had to assume that was the only thing you were going to worry about. You really have grown fond of these unborn, huh?" Richard joked, letting out a small laugh. Clairette's ears reddened as she saw that perhaps that hadn't been her best reaction.

"I'm sorry, father. But these dragons are part of my future."

"They still have a long way to go, my dear. In the same way, your mother and I wanted to know what you think. The decision is in your hands."

"How long do I have to think about it, father?" she asked, tossing the cotton into a heavy cloth bag.

"You have until dusk. Now come on, it's freezing, and you've just put on a simple cape."

"Whatever you say, father." Clairette responded and kissed two of her fingers before planting them in the 3 dragon eggs. "See you later, little ones."

Father and daughter left the place. The man's dark cloak had been draped over the girl's shoulders, and although the cloak crawled across the ground since Clairette was not the tallest person, Richard didn't care about a thing.

* * *

The royal family quarters had also been flooded with cold, but Clairette didn't care, her skin was on fire; not literally, of course.

She had never thought of going to Hogwarts. She always wanted to follow her father, go to Durmstrang, graduate with honors, excel in 'dark' arts. Or if she had to indulge her mother's wish that she go to Beauxbatons, she would. But she had never imagined going to Hogwarts.

Paintings of magical dragons flew, and fire was thrown on the ceiling of her room. A sigh escaped her mouth as her body stretched out on the bed.

A knocking was heard at the door, echoed for a few seconds through her gigantic room.

"Can I enter?" A soft voice asked.

"Come in, Louis," the girl growled.

Her brother entered the room, and Clairette looked at him for a few seconds. He had been training, noticing what he was wearing. He wore a kind of black robe, with its sleeves, collar and red bows. In the same robe there was a 3-headed dragon, red in the same way, on the side. He had a black belt with silver details, and his hand held a sword, also black and silver. His hair was tied in a bun with a few loose strands. Louis was mostly sweaty, and that was what let Clairette know he had been training for a few hours.

"If you sit or touch something in my room with your filthy hands, I'll kill you, Louis."

"Each day more tender, Gaea."

Clairette couldn't remember a time that Louis had called her by her first name. He had always called her by her other names and nicknames derived from them. Gaea had always been Louis' favorite name, as Gaia (also spelled Gaea) was the Greek personification of the earth; he loved everything that he had to do with Greek mythology.

"What do you need, Louis?" she asked, burying her face into her pillow.

"Well, my dear little sister, I heard about the school." Louis ignored his sister's earlier comment, and sat down comfortably in the easy chair by the fireplace. "Have you decided something? Are you coming to Durmstrang with me? To Beauxbatons with the Delacour cousins? Or to Hogwarts, with the Lovegood cousin, or do you prefer the Malfoy cousin?"

Clairette lifted her head from the pillow and glared at him when she noticed him sitting in her chair. Louis untied his knot, letting his mane fall.

"I don't know, Lou," she said, sitting up to adjust her braids. "All my life I thought I was going to go to Durmstrang. You know that since I discovered they allow ferocious animals such as dragons, it is my dream. Beauxbatons was an option if I saw Mother very excited, even if I had to use that uniform that they have; you know I would look hideous in it. But I never thought of Hogwarts, Louis. There was no such option in my mind. "

He seemed to have noticed anguish seeping into her face, nerves fluttering like butterflies in her stomach. He leaned closer, smiling softly, and knelt down close to his sister's face.

"We will accept the option you choose, sissy. Don't think about it too much," he stroked her hair gently from hers; he had dried and cleaned his hands before, knowing how his sister was with hygiene. "But if you want a little help... I recommend you go with the witch Selene; you know she loves to play with destiny."

The witch Selene was the seer of the island. The nickname of witch was only an inside joke among the siblings, since there were few wizard people in that place: only the Gibbethon family were wizards on the island, but the other inhabitants were also magical people, only not wizards and witches.

The seer had come to the island over 75 years ago, which was even longer than the ages of the kings put together. Despite her great age, Selene was still the best of all her lineage, and since she was a child, she had sworn that with her the great surname that she carried from her would end. And so it had been, Mrs. Selene Credieu had never married and had never had children. It's not like she needs more family; she was practically like another grandmother to the Gibbethon children. According to Richard, Selene had been like an aunt to him, and that influenced the next Gibbethon generation, who quickly grew fond of him.

* * *

Clairette held on to her cloak tightly, nimbly dodging the children splashing in the mud puddles that had been made by the rain.

Going out after a storm hadn't been the best idea, less for Clairette, who suffered from the cold like no one else. But she had to choose before dark, and her education seemed more important than her health right now, no matter how bad she was.

Her delicate hands opened the tent wide, allowing her to enter comfortably.

" _Mémé_ Selene? Are you around here?" Clairette asked, adjusting her coat. "I need help."

"And what would that be exactly, my dear?"

The girl was not startled, used to the women. Clairette didn't even look at her, and she let out a sigh as she fell exhausted (but gracefully) into the chair.

"Albus Dumbledore has invited me to his school."

"Oh now I see," she said, sitting across from Clairette: the white sight of her never parting with the girl. "Why don't you tell me your worries first and then see what fate has in store for you... Tea?"

"Red berries, please."

Clairette looked up from her to look at her for the first time that day.

Mrs. Selene, despite being in her good eighties, was staying much younger. You could tell her age difference between her and Helena, but no one would believe that she was 80 years old. She had thick gray hair; it fell to her chest uncontrollably; she was wearing an exaggeratedly large green hat, full of flowers of various sizes, and Clairette even thought she saw an onion, a lettuce, and a cluster of blackberries holding onto the side of her hat. The green dress she was wearing was a few shades duller than her hat, and she had light green but opaque stripes. On top of her she was wearing a big red robe, the gold locket protruded around her neck, as did the large black ring with silver details. Clairette couldn't help noticing that she was barefoot; Selene did not wear shoes on days when there was a lot of energy flying.

"Your father had told me something about this. And I saw weeks ago that you were going to visit me," she commented after hearing Clairette's explanation. "Let's see what fate has for you, darling."

The woman pulled the large transparent ball out of a red velvet cloth. A tube landed next to Clairette.

"5 drops of your blood, dear, you know that."

Clairette followed the order calmly, after placing her blood, the witch Selene smiled at her and concentrated on the ball; It had glowed in various shades.

"Glorious future... Fire... Dragons... Wars... Fights... Great loves... Strength... Friendships... The moon... A family," Selene muttered, letting out a smile. "I know where you should go, sweetie..." The witch Selene widened her whitish eyes. "Hogwarts is your home."

* * *

Platform 9¾ was full of people. Clairette recognized a few high-level purebloods; she had seen them at various parties. Many people looked at them for their very elegant clothes; others had recognized them, looking at them with surprised eyes

Her father put his hand on her shoulder, drawing her attention. He had a serious look, but Clairette could recognize the love and sadness in his eyes. She frowned slightly; what she least wanted was to disappoint her father.

"I can always go to Durmstrang if you like, father," she murmured.

The man smiled softly. "Hogwarts is your place, my daughter; Mrs. Selene has said so. Fate wanted it that way, and so it will be."

Her mother knelt beside her, taking her dress with one hand, lulling her face with the other. Tears full of emotions flooding her eyes.

"When have you grown so big, my little flower?" She murmured vaguely, kissing her forehead. "Take good care of yourself, okay? Whatever happens to you, even minimal (although nothing seems to be minimal with you) you write us a letter and we will come to find you, okay? I'm sure Madame Maxine will gladly accept you at Beauxbatons."

"Yes, mother," Clairette whispered, feeling her ear redden. She was definitely like her father, who only showed affection in public when he had to show that his family was protected. Her mother and Louis didn't mind showing it, and were often hugging and saying hello to everyone.

"As your mother said, Clairette. Take care; don't be afraid to use spells if you have to defend yourself. We hope to see you on Christmas. Remember to watch out for the crest."

"And we want two letters a week!" Helena exclaimed, wiping away the tears that had fallen on her pale face. "And send letters to your brother too. He'll like to know that you remember him."

"Of course, mother," Clairette smiled. The train rang behind her. "I should go up. See you on vacation. I love you very much." Clairette, in order not to make her mother cry anymore, hugged them gently.

Seconds later she boarded the train, her spellbound trunk held by one of her hands. Her gaze searched a good compartment and her lips puckered as she watched.

"Very empty.. very evil.. very dark.. very light.. very loud.. very quiet.. very dirty," she muttered. Minutes later she looked inside one, where there were two children chatting amicably. The compartment looked perfect, with red curtains that covered it a bit but let in light and clean seats, which she had seen little of either.

She gently knocked on the compartment door, looking with a raised eyebrow at the seated boys.

"Hello, can I sit with you?"

The two children gaped at her, looking her up and down. They were her age. She noticed the black ties. They were both purebloods; Clairette knew everything about the pureblood families, but their names. She never seemed to remember them, only those who were related to her family.

One had a pair of rectangular glasses, which covered hazel eyes. His jaw was set, and what appeared to be a small, straight scar on his chin. He had a very messy mane of dark hair. His black tie was the only thing that was correctly put on his clothes, since he had the sleeves of the shirt rolled up and a part of the pants at the knee.

The other had a more formal look. Well-groomed black hair, with the occasional unruly lock. Gray eyes, really gray; nothing like Clairette's frozen blue. He had a formal attire, and a ring that she identified as the Black crest. The Gibbethons had many crests in different shapes, sizes, and colors. Clairette and Louis had inherited several already, such as the girl's pearl necklace and the ring that Louis never took off.

"Hello there?" She said again, frowning slightly.

"Yes-yes! Of course," stuttered the one with glasses. "Can we help you with the trunk?"

"Oh, no. I can do it by myself, thank you," Clairette replied, levitating and adjusting her trunk on her own, leaving the youths speechless. She closed the compartment door and sat next to the one with glasses. "My name is Clairette Gibbethon, and who are you?"

"Black, Sirius Black," the boy in front of her smiled charmingly.

The one next to her grinned and replied, sure of himself. "James Potter at your service, miss."

"Well, it's a pleasure," she said, extending her hand to James. He looked like he was going to shake her roughly from her excitement, but he thought better of it and did it gently. She repeated the action with Sirius, but he turned her hand over and kissed her knuckles.

"The pleasure is all ours, Miss Gibbethon."

"Clairette, please," she replied, not bothered by the slightest flirtation from the young boy.

"Do you like Quidditch?" James asked, adjusting his glasses.

"My brother loves it, but I must admit I'm not so informed. I know the basics, and some other team with members from Durmstrang. As Bulgaria, which has Vicent Krum as a seeker," Clairette said. 

"Well, Claire; can we call you Claire?" James asked. After she had nodded, a bit confused, he continued speaking. "We were discussing game strategies before you arrived, would you like to join us?"

She smiled softly, interspersing her gaze between the two. "Sure, believe me, Louis has contaminated my mind with techniques and plays."

After what seemed like hours (though it was only minutes) talking between laughter and frowns, the door gently opened, revealing a boy with greasy hair and a long nose, and a girl with beautiful red hair.

"Hello, I'm Lily Evans, and this is my friend, Severus Snape. Would it be alright if we go with you?"

"Sure," all three answered at the same time.

"Thanks," Lily muttered shyly.

Sirius scooted to the side, leaving Lily in front of Clairette and Severus by the door.

"He is James Potter, and he is Sirius Black," she said, pointing at the boys. "I am Clairette Gibbethon. It's nice to meet you."

Sirius asked, looking mostly at his friends. "Som what house do you expect to be in?"

Clairette, who had vaguely seen the descriptions of the houses in the _History of Magic_ book, thought about which house might be. Probably Gryffindor, the house of bravery, although Ravenclaw was a potential house.

"Gryffindor, maybe," she replied pulling one of her white strands behind her ear. "I could be in Ravenclaw though. I couldn't tell you family heritage, no one in my family had come to Hogwarts before."

Lily looked at her with interest, but Clairette only smiled at her. In a matter of seconds, she could deduce how the girl in front of her was Muggle-born.

"Gryffindor, where the brave live, like my father!" James's comment got a snort from Snape, which earned a sharp look from Sirius and Clairette. "What is so funny?" James told him.

Snape replied haughtily. "Well, if you'd rather be muscle than intelligence, and Gryffindor over Slytherin."

"So, where are you going to go, since you're neither one?" James replied. Clairette pursed her lips, stifling a laugh.

"Come on, Severus, let's go find another compartment." Lily whispered, but the compartment had grown so quiet from the tension that everyone heard her. She looked at James and Sirius, smiling softly at Claire, and then left the compartment with Snape not far behind.

"See you, Snivellus!" Sirius laughed when Snape came out.

"What an idiot," Clairette snorted.

"Totally," agreed James. After a moment he added. "But wasn't that Lily girl pretty?"

"Oh, someone has a crush!" Sirius teased, causing Clairette to giggle.

"Shut up, you two," James tried to reply, his face flushing.

"There is nothing wrong with falling in love, Jamie. But you went to choose the girl who is Snape's friend," Clairette told him.

"Don't call me Jamie!" he complained, making Sirius laugh even more.

* * *

In the compartment to his left, two other freshmen sat together: Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew, friends since they passed each other in Diagon Alley.

"I need to use the bathroom." Remus said, releasing the chocolate frog in pity, and exited the compartment.

After washing his hands, and eating the chocolate frog that he had in his pocket, Remus entered the compartment.

"Hey Peter, we should buy more of these ..." However, when he looked up, he didn't see Peter.

3 kids were looking at him in amusement, and Remus swallowed the chocolate slowly, staring at them with wide eyes.

The one in the middle had glasses and a mouthful of pumpkin pie. His hair too messy and his eyes too dark behind his glasses. He was leaning against the window, his feet on the girl's lap.

She was a spectacle at first glance. She was a beautiful mix of unusual things, like her long white hair, where several strands were braided into fine braids. She had a white dress that reached a little above the knee, and blue eyes (Remus swore they were blue, even if they looked stone-colored) that looked at him with such amusement that Remus flushed ten more shades, but this time not of shame.

The boy in front of her, who was curiously also in front of him, was like her, a spectacle. Meticulous eyes, about to laugh, his hand (unscarred, Remus envied) running through his dark hair to accommodate a rebellious curl. He had gray eyes, and the look from him made her shiver, but not in a bad way.

"I didn't mean to pry. I think my compartment is next door, sorry."

The one with the glasses swallowed quickly and said, "Oh no, that's fine. You can join us, right Sirius, Claire?" he asked.

 _Sirius and Claire_ , Remus savored the names.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, it's fine by me, I don't care, "Sirius said, turning his gaze to the girl named Claire.

"Sure; new friends, don't you think?"

"Well, now that you mention it, if you don't mind, it would be nice to meet new people. I'll go find my friend and then we'll come back."

Remus hurried to his original compartment, called Peter, and after summarizing what had happened, they went to the next compartment. Within minutes, they were talking as if they had known each other forever.


End file.
